Doorstep
by VinylSkratch64
Summary: When Big Mac comes over, Fluttershy's in for a real treat! Clop!


Fluttershy X Big Mac

As Big Mac walked up to the little hut Fluttershy called home, he was having second thoughts about what he was about to do. Should he tell her his true feelings? Could he? Just as he was about to decide the door opened and out stepped a butter yellow pegasi with a flowing pink mane. The soft spoken mare had a cutie mark depicting three pink butterflies, showing her love for animals. She turned and let out a little squeak of surprise, as she was not expecting anyone to be standing there. "Oh my! You startled me Big Mac!" "I'm terribly sorry.", he started "I didn't mean to scare you, I should go…" As he was about to leave Fluttershy stopped him, "Would you like to come in for some tea or coffee?" "Uhh…I…I…", was all he could get out before he was pulled inside by his love. "F-F-Fluttershy?" He stammered out, sounding much like she did when she was scared. "Yes Macintosh?" He was too in love to keep this from her any longer, "I love you Fluttershy!" She turned around as though nothing happened carrying a pot of coffee and a plate of snickerdoodles. "Umm…", he said "Did you hear me?" "Of course I heard you , I feel the same way, no need to be ashamed." He was in shock, "B-b-b-but…", but he was unable to finish because he was interrupted with a deep kiss from the usually timid Fluttershy. He slowly recovered from the shock of the sudden action and returned the kiss, therefore deepening the passion of it. Fluttersy's tounge slowly started entering Big Mac's mouth, putting the two lover's tounges in a tango of passion and lust. Mac's tounge explored every inch of Fluttershy's mouth, he reached for her breast and slowly started massaging it. Fluttershy broke the kiss and let out a loud moan of pleasure. Big Mac didn't know, but his growing erection was starting to unzip his pants. Fluttershy came and sat in his lap, and as she did felt his large erection bulging out of his zipper. "Oh! Mac!", she squeaked as she undid his pants and pulled them off along with his boxers. His erection was nearing full length, about a foot and three quarters, maybe two feet, he had never measured it so he wasn't quite sure. "It's so big!" Fluttershy took off her blouse and skirt, exposing her body to Macintosh, "Wow! You're even more beautiful than I imagined." Fluttershy blushed a deep crimson color, and kissed him again, reaching for her breast again, taking her nipple and playing with it, being gentle as to not hurt his love, who he was going to propose to later. She let out a deep moan and broke the kiss, leaned down, and started to tend his erection. Taking it in her hand, she started to move up and down repeatedly, causing Mac to moan with pleasure. She took the tip into her mouth, slowly stroking the entire head with her soft, warm tounge. This caused an even louder string of moans to erupt out of her partner. This caused her to take even more of his erection into her mouth, her head bobbing up and down rythmically, and massaging his balls with her hands. She stuck the whole thing into her mouth, deep-throating it as long as she could, and he could see a visible bulge in her throat. When she came up for air he kissed her deeply and said, "You've had your fun, now it's my turn." Placing her gently on the kitchen floor, he licked the outer lips of her pussy, moaning softly Fluttershy started squirming slightly, overwhelmed with pleasure. Her musk only aroused him more, causing him to dive past the lips to her ever swelling clitoris. He ran his toung over it, causing a loud moan to erupt from his lover. He gently took her clit in his mouth and sucked it gently. Wave after wave of pleasure racked through Fulttershy's body, causing her to shiver slightly with each new wave. He moved farther down, and inserted his tounge into her love canal, trying to tase as much of her as he could. Fluttershy arched her back, her body shocked with pleasure, running up and down her spine. He took his cock and ran it over her outer lips, moaning she srabbled her fingernails along the floorboards, searching for something to grab. Once he was wet with her natural lubrication, he inserted his cock into her pussy about half way and started pumping her. Within five minutes, Fluttershy reached orgasm and Mac followed soon after. He flipped her over, so she was on her hands and knees. He positioned his cock, and inserted it slowly into her tight little ass hole. She screamed in pleasure as he inserted it all the way. He pumped in and out in a rhythm, making his partner moan loudly in ecstacy. She came before him screaming as she released all of her fluids onto his crotch, only providing him with more lubrication. He pumped faster and harder and came as well. His sticky seed filling her up. Moaning he pumped his cum into her. He removed his cock from her ass and put it into her pussy, filling her vagina with cum as well. They lay there side by side and Whispered in her ear, "I love you." "I love you too." She put her head on his chest, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
